Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging apparatuses. For example, the present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus provided with an illumination device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus provided with an illumination device for monitoring at night or in the dark is known. Providing illumination while the imaging apparatus captures an image makes it possible to capture the image under a low light condition.
As a method of adjusting the illumination intensity of the illumination device in such an imaging apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-179985 discusses a control circuit configured to vary the illumination intensity in accordance with the illuminance on an object.
In recent years, to enable the imaging of an object that is farther away or an object under a low light condition, there has been an increasing demand for an imaging apparatus equipped with an illumination device with a higher illumination intensity limit.